Zecro Infinitum
"I won't forgive you for what happened years ago, Kyrozen. I've trained to the point where most people can't follow, and it's about time you learned what you're up against." —Tazuri to Kyrozen in "First Encounter." Tazuri is the '''Protagonist' of the series being the son of Eximus and Aponia. He is also the older brother of Yazuri and younger brother of Zouka while being the cousin of Lavei. Like his father, Tazuri has a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones and to become stronger. Nevertheless, Tazuri fights alongside the Shinjin as the Leader of the group.'' History Rough Beginnings On a foreign planet known as Genesis, lies a sacred supernatural alien s pecies the Aetherian. Three brothers Zouka, Tazuri, and Yazuri to be the protectors of the multiverse. As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. When their hard working father Eximus AKA the "Holy Spirit" separated from their mother Aponia, she became a psychotic bipolar mo ther instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Yazuri was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mothe r because he showed weakness and did not want to fight so he was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Eximus who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Zouka on his missions with Eximus. Enter the Prodigy Tazuri was a child prodigy at very young age. He was mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. He was able to use Solar energy absorption, show absolute Strength, use his Invulnerability against others, already knowing of his a bsolute speed and Flight. He develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. He figured out that he had a Healing-factor with regenration, absolute stamina, endurance, durability, agility and reflexes, senses, intelligence, memory, Multilingualism, Telekinesis and Longevity. He improved his own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of his species . He was able to use Martian Physiology, Self-Sustenance, Alien Physiology, Extrasensory Input and Martian Vision that he learned on his own. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the Tazuri's own rapidly developing skills. He can benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. This also applies to spiritual or magical power that he wields. not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. He mastered the one ability, being able to even create concepts of such power that normal people are not capable of, as well as become resistant to having his power negated, among many other possibilities. This wasn't easy to achieve either. Escape from Genesis Tazuri and Yazuri was left with a tough mother, Zouka was a big part in their life teaching Yazuri and Tazuri that how to let go of all the despair they were going through. On the other hand, Yazuri being motivated by Tazuri because he understood where her mindset life was easier for them. Later on Zouka had a plan that he would fight Aponia with them along with his cousin Lavei in order for them to escape the cruelty his mother gave them to join their father on one of his extreme quest. Zouka, Yazuri, and Tazuri were all injured but Zouka managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lafayette take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against Pandora's monsters. Yazuri, Zouka, and Tazuri had all used synchronization with his father against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father was sealed inside of the Pandora itself with the creatures. He chose to create an underworld for them with the help from Epsilon his reincarnation for them all to be doomed in. He was lost in space so he chose to train more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. When he found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Epsilon his wingman. Off to a New Start The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Sacra Lunaris with six peaks. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. It took a vagarious group of artisan’s deity to survey the place over the years; the diameter was about infinite kilometers large enough to fit the entirety of many planet. Above it was the garden, there were million floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. Fateful Decision The kids met Kazen their grand master, he lets Tazuri and Yazuri know that the one behind the Pandora is Kyrozen. They were introduced to the Divine Academy that was inside the Yggdrasil: World Tree of Life. A rumor was led out that there is a dragon named Níðhöggr whom gnaws at a root of the Yggdrasil. When Tazuri and Yazuri enrolled, they each had to choose a path. Tazuri picked the path of Balance while Yazuri took the path of Rage. Zouka the older brother took the path of everything since he was older being advanced in his fields. A few months later Tenjin was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all the worlds. Before Zouka left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Creation of Team Shinjin Years later, they were taught to control their power and behave around beings using the technique "Avatar Creation" to transition through different forms at any time. Yazuri built an Academy for all beings gathering all types of specialized teachers from different universes to help. It became very popular introducing multiple curriculum. They met up with new friends such as, Violet, Amethyst, Tabitha, Dango, Rei, Dex, and Karmine, and formed a group called "Shinjin" which means Clear-Mindedness. Afterwards, The Shinjin and set out for an adventure to the different universes to learn and master their hidden abilities and acquire more knowledge from other beings. During their adventure, they travel through savage worlds ruled by the pursuit of the most outrageous people. This is an era where one must fend for themselves, fore others will not fend or them! Prologue End: Real Training Starts Months later, Tazuri had achieved enlightenment with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making them able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities. Tazuri returns to the Divine Academy. With the Shinjin now reunited, Yazuri informs everyone of Kyrozen's next attack, and Tazuri thinks of a strategy to prevent it. Tazuri is now an advanced deity protector and former Omni-creator Jr, previously trained by Maximus a true Author Authority become the power fullest deity. Due to his hefty training as a Mercenary, a artist and a member of the Shinjin, Tazuri is an exceptional warrior and has mastered many areas of fighting. His extraordinary abilities makes him one of the finest in his team. Appearance Tazuri has light blue short hair with green eyes. He wears an open-collar one-sleeved waistcoat with puffs on the edges and other arm rolled up. It is buttoned together at the top with an omnipotence attachment on it tucked all in his baggy knee-length trousers. It will resemble a modern style suit in some areas. He will have a long belt that falls down to his trousers. He would be wearing gold weighted wristbands on his arms. Tazuri have a set of thin leg warmers on top of that he wears knee pads having shin guards on his legs. Tazuri have a strap on his elbow with small wings engulfed from the sides. On his right leg, two white straps are suited on there. He wears a long bandanna attached above his head. On his left arm, he will wear black bandages, a light-colored circle representing Yang in his right shinguard, and a dark-colored crescent moon representing Yin in his left shinguard. Personality Tazuri is a very devoted member of the Aetheria Tribe being respectful to the things that are created for him. He greatly valued the notion of "family" as seen when he swore not to let issues to destroy the relationship between his loved ones. He has a sense of humor and specifically enjoys sport fighting, having a good time, and training. He is serious and positive most of the time and when he encounters females, he is somewhat shy. He wants to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful fighters in series. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the legendary deities. Tazuri is not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion either. Equipment Indefinite ''' It is an extremely organic destructive creative yet balanced heavy and supernatural absolute spirit weapon decorated in jewels using the power from the living dead also amorality and alive beings in the world. It always comes in handy; it will possess who ever touch it negating everything. The tool was able to cut through barriers, time and space, cut opponents without touching them by firing small bursts of energy, it can decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, sword, gauntlets, armor, gun, shield, satellite, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt, gunbai, or anything he wishes it to be. It is impossible to counter. It is said to assume any weapon's shape and use it like anyone, just like water. It can summon googolplex-Ian of deadly blows simultaneously. When the Indefinite is discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. It causes severe universal damage. It can create while destroy anything at will and raise humongous land mass. It is a being itself from its properties and power. It has its own transformations making itself able to form into a materialized guardian with spiritual armor. '''Niten Shrine The identity of The God of the Niten Shrine is obscure; while no longer strong enough to keep Youkai away from the shrine; it can still express its blessing of demon extermination through its go-shintai, the Light-Darkness Orbs. This shrine uses the power that can place a curse on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.), exact effects can be nearly anything Tazuri, and his ancestors can think, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death. Among the most common effects are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/ugliness, etc. when affecting people, breaking or working wrong or causing problems when used on objects and tendency to draw various disasters for places. Traditional magical curses include transforming the victim fully or partially into animal that fits the offense, blood-lust, insanity, unstoppable rages, unsealing wounds, misshaped/inhuman offspring's and whole host of other effects. The Niten Shrine is the base for Ultimate Godhood. Unlike the Ultimate Godhood, the Original Units draw power directly from the Boundary. It opened all the Gates of Hell and Heaven, causing the surface to be much thicker with seethe, it could fire as, and when it likes. It is a fearsome opponent to defeat, having attacks that are sudden and possibly unlockable; it summons three purple homing energy spheres as well as three portable turrets. Rings of Affinty ' Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Tazuri wielded unique rings, which became known as the rings of balance, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. By combining the rings, it could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the first ring, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The combination allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures. Relationships Family * 'Aponia: She is Tazuri's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brothers. Tazuri would stand up for Yazuri at times when she tried to beat them, even taking the hits for him. He never was really bothered by her actions and didn't let it get to him. Later, him and his brothers devised a plan to go away from home on their own and out to see more of the world. Tazuri and Zouka went on ahead, they battled their mother to escape and found out about the Pandora, Kyrozen and Eximus in battle. Yazuri showed up last when Eximus sealed himself away inside of the Pandora. Amaka had high expectations of her children and wanted them to be powerful due to their Aetherian Blood. This is not the reason Tazuri aims for higher skill though. * Eximus: He is Tazuri's father. He was also proud of his prodigy son, Tazuri mastered and completed every type of training or mission assigned by his father, Tazuri was given Indefinite by Eximus before he sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Tazuri was frustrated by his father's death and so he decided to walk a path of balance with no more pain. * Yazuri: He is one of Tazuri's closest relatives. The two live, eat and train together and have been inseparable since the two where born, Yazuri usually goes along with all of Tazuri's ideas sometimes overly doing it just to irritate him for the fun of it. They care deeply for each other and will often risk their own safety to help each other. In addition, Yazuri looks up to Tazuri sometimes, even if it compromises his safety yet at the same time the they share a competitive relationship. They carry a strong bond and have always been there truly for each other. Tazuri and Yazuri would do anything in order to protect each other. * Zouka: He is Tazuri and Yazuri's Older Brother and their teacher when they were children. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Lowell, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Tenjin was there to protect Yazuri and Tazuri every time they got into trouble. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Sacra Lunaris. Mentor * Kazen: He was Tazuri's teacher and the most important person in his life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, and how to use Indefinite to its greatest extent. He is the reason Tazuri is skilled with the use of Indefinite. The sword style that Tazuri learned was the Omniscient Sword Style, meaning the All Knowing Sword Style used for excellent defensive skills and high speed slashes. Kazen's death had a serious impact on his life. Friends & Allies * Rei: Tazuri met up with her on the first day at the Academy, surprised yet slightly annoyed at how his brother had met her but never mentioned anything to him about her. Later once, most of the members were recruited and Rei was the last member to join, after everyone joined they spoke of their past to each other and came up with the group name Shinjin which means Clear-Minded to take their mindset away from the depression, sadness, and anger of the past by looking forward to the future. * Violet Shadow: Tazuri met her when he first entered the Divine Academy, he sometimes is skeptical of her cruel sense of humor, he thinks Yazuri might be the cause of her sadistic style since his brother tends to do similar things. Either Yazuri or Tazuri protects her from Akitaka sometimes whenever he makes an appearance. * Tabitha Kanue: She is another friend he met on the first day of school, She is the Leader of the Judo Club and a prodigy, she trained Tazuri when he entered the Judo Club showing him many different forms of grapples and attacks. Eventually because of Tabitha's training he became a Red Belt in Judo. Tabitha has a bad habit of randomly kicking others far distances or into people/objects. Sometimes when she tries to kick him he puts Yazuri in the way or dodges her kick to irritate her more. * Dex: Him and Dex are good friends, they both seem to look at the world from similar points of view, knowing that peace is out there if one can take the time to grasp it. They sometimes attack in a synchronized rush so it is obvious that the two make a pretty good duo when fighting an common enemy. * Amethyst: She went to the same Kendo class along with Violet and Yazuri. Tazuri watched as Yazuri sparred with both Violet and Amethyst at the same time winning against them both just by using a training sword which immediately earned her respect, Tazuri complimented her efforts as well by giving her some pep talk, she requested to join the Shinjin and was given the rank Captain due to her battle skills. They seem to get along casually and work together as a team. * Karmine: He thinks of Tazuri as a cool guy because of his playful attitude and kind heart, him and Tazuri do joke around sometimes. They are able to performed well synchronized attacks and Karmine seems to be Tazuri's closest friend since they are both similar in a few ways. **Ammo: The Spirit of all things and King of the Spirits within the Ordeal of Spirits capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the "three''' lights" the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Tazuri is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. The number of spirits sharing Tazuri's body can differ under various circumstances. The spirits take up residence in the Tazuri's sub-conscious mind. He gets extra physical strength, mental protection, magical powers, and more energy. His spirits will gladly aid the Tazuri while others might seek to take complete control of his body. Enemies * '''Kyrozen: Tazuri has a never ending grudge against Kyrozen, promising to kill him for the death of his father and for the attack on Genesis. Tazuri has killed or crushed every enemy sent by Kyrozen after him. The whole purpose of the Shinjin group is to find Kyrozen and kill him, as the Leader of the Shinjin group, his priority is his comrades safety and Kyrozen's imminent death. * Shoki: He is the counterpart of Tazuri and is from the 2nd Universe. Unlike Akasha, Shoki is willing to listen to reason and doesn't entirely feel the need to fight unless someone challenges him, his brother, or the Shinjin. Shoki bears hatred towards Tazuri because he sees him as a much weaker and naive version of himself since Tazuri loves to fight just to fight. The two are rivals and just like with Akasha and Yazuri, it only took a matter of seconds before the two engaged in a full power battle. Skills * Elemental Combat ** Elemental Arts *** Expert Elemental Combatant: Tazuri has learned how to use every element and classic element ever made. As he mastered the main four, he was able to use various sub elemental arts as well giving him from a variety to choose. He learned this from the deity training and missions he was assigned. He was learning them in different ways to be used and to manipulate. *** Blaze Step: He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. He can create afterimages and clones with speed alone and can use those clones for surprise attacks on the enemy. He can create as many as he wants, no matter how many speed clones fall another one can take that one's place for they are created from speed, he uses flames to boost his speed, moving at extremely fast levels to avoid attacks or objects that come his way. *** Spirit Expansion:Tazuri uses magic the physical embodiment of spirit. Then he *** Eternal Horizon: This is a counter attack using the stance of a nature spirit. combines it with mind force a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy (known as aura) once mixed he combines it with Ki using both the positive and negative energy force once completed he uses spiritual pressure awakening a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the Tazuri. After awakening a new surge of power, he unlocks all his cells with physical and spiritual energy in his body gaining mental energy he then unleashes mantra, a force similar to an invisible armor and then a rare ability. His body then is then engulfed with all five elements and whenever he makes a single move the area is surged with negative energy. * Dillusional Definite ** Mastery Techniques *** Combination 1: Tazuri grabs the opponent by their arms and slam them into the ground. Then, he puts his hand over the stunned opponent and blasts them with a red energy be. He follows up with his combo by throwing his hands out releasing a wave of acid from it, powerful enough to melt through anything, including the Earth, leaving a deep pit. He then swiftly moves his body that leaves an image of him left behind confusing the opponent. He punches the opponent to the air, knees them in the stomach, and punches them on the back, sending the opponent flying to the ground. After this, he rams towards the opponent, hits them with multiple head butts, and punches before finishing the rush with a power-packed punch to the jaw. *** Combination 2: Tazuri kicks the opponent to the air and beat them up with multiple punches and kicks until kicking them to the ground. Then, he hits the sitting opponent with multiple punches, finishing the rush with a strong right hand punch. Tazuri cross his arms on his chest and charge an energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and roars. Finally, Tazuri unleash an explosion of energy across an incredibly wide range, destroying everything caught in its path. *** Combination 3: Tazuri charges at the opponent and kicks them away. Then, he jumps up into the air and fires a yellow energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He then taunts them waiting for them to get up not holding back anything at all, he dodges the opponent's punch and lays on the ground to double kick them up into the air. Finally, Tazuri knocks the opponent down to the ground with a cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. *** Combination 4: Tazuri first start to run at high speed, then jumps in mid-air, and finally lands a powerful kick on the opponent when he is still in the air. Tazuri powers up. Then he charges at the opponent to deliver a powerful punch to their arm. *** Combination 5: Tazuri punches the opponent away. Then, he flies up into the air and charges down at the opponent headfirst at top speed. When the opponent dodges, Tazuri blast the ground with an energy sphere to propel himself towards the opponent's direction to knock them away with head-butt, using his falling speed to inflict severe damage. He waits for them to get up punches the opponent in their stomach. Then, he attacks the opponent with a roundhouse kick and a punch to their back. Finally, Tazuri flips upside down in the air and blast the opponent away with a yellow energy wave fired from his hands. *** Combination 6: Tazuri punches the foe before striking the enemy into the air with a lightning-infused uppercut. He would jump above with amazing speed and punch the foe, and then strike a lightning-infused blow down to the stomach. Tazuri concentrates his energy into his fist and land a devastating blow on the opponent, flying to at least 100 meters away from where the user is. He follows those gathering large amounts of power in his hand and releases it as he punches the opponent. He then transfers most of his energy into his feet axle kicks them sending them 10000 meters away into the ground. He swiftly moves at the speed of light effortlessly appearing right at them slapping them repeatedly with both of his hands with a serious look on his face. Finally, he gains a big amount of momentum spinning into a drill shaped particle sending the opponent 100,000,000 meters into the far reaches of space inflicting a humongous amount of damage. *** Combination 7: Tazuri starts moving quickly enough to create a false image of himself, confusing the opponent and leaving them open to attack. However, the Strike creates significantly higher numbers of illusory forms. Thus, while the technique is more of a reactionary defense used to catch opponents off-guard, it has more use as a means to create openings in an opponent's defense as a prelude to an offensive. Tazuri jumps into the air and deliver a flying kick covered in purple energy. Then, after flying over the opponent, he delivers another power charged kick to the back of his opponent. *** Combination 8: Tazuri sends the opponent to the air and beat him up in a series of hits. He then sends the opponent on the ground and with a powerful kick to the back of the opponent, when his rhythm going wild he increased the power of his physical attacks, landing devastating blows on his opponent in rapid succession that can leave his victims battered and bruised. * Exotic Particle (Faster than Light) ** Hyper Speed Skills *** Jump Drive: He can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Able to create a wormhole or portal, allowing fast travel between two points in space. Several works use this term extensively. Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. Teleport physical matter into an opponent, causing unstoppable damage. Teleport only parts of the Tazuri to through the space-time continuum, leaving them to occupying the three-dimensional space without physical form. *** Warp Drive: He does not permit instantaneous travel between two points but involves a measurable passage of time. Neither does it involve a separate realm or dimension like hyperspace, but spacecraft at warp velocity can continue to interact with objects in "normal space" it makes (among other things) defensive force shields and instantaneous space travel possible. Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. Any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly. Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. Ensure target location is devoid of physical matter to prevent backfiring. Can teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them. Can be used both offensively and defensively. *** Inertia Less Drive: He teleports people and/or other objects over interstellar distances instantaneously. In some cases, the matter of the physical person or object is scanned or disassembled at the point of departure and information is transmitted so that the person or object may be reassembled at the point of arrival. The technology involves a "spatial coordinate remapping" whereby a distant location is remapped to a location adjacent to the point of departure on the device. This assumes existence of two coordinate systems in space: one "real" and one "relative.” Another version makes use of wormhole theory, creating a fold in space to shorten travel time. All such forms of teleportation are purely hypothetical. Is the measure of the resistance of a material body to a change in state of motion under the effect of an applied force? This resistance is proportional to the mass of the body. For a body to be rendered inertia less, in principle, its mass should be reduced to zero. In classical special and general relativity, massless bodies are constrained to always move at exactly the speed of light (the speed of photons in a vacuum), and the term relativity in this context in fact implies that light is always measured to move at the same speed by an observer, no matter how rapidly the observer is moving relative to anybody defined as fixed. By manipulating the continuum that matter and energy that exists in. *** Hyperactive Drive: When activated, the hyperactive drive shunts Tazuri into this other dimension, where it can cover vast distances in an amount of time greatly reduced from the time it would take in "real" space. Once it reaches the point in hyperspace that corresponds to its destination in real space, it re-emerges. Usually, hyperactive drive refers to a method of travel in which it takes a measurable amount of time to go from one point to another. When the distance is covered instantaneously, the term jump drive is often used. Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. Bend dimensional barriers of any plane in order to call forth outer beings. By manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. Such as flow of time, placement of space, and direction of gravity. Press two parts of time and space together can travel and/or send others to future/past. *** Super Symmetry: These basic classes of elementary particles: bosons, which have an integer-valued spin, and fermions, which have a half-integer spin. Each particle from one group is associated with a particle from the other, called its super partner, whose spin differs by a half-integer. In a theory with perfectly unbroken super symmetry, each pair of super partners shares the same mass and internal quantum numbers besides spin - for example, a "selection" would be boson version of the electron, and would have the same mass energy. Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. Create a rift in space-time to send the victim into oblivion. Transferring the tangible body through the fourth dimension and into a dimensional void, while the visual left in the third dimension is intangible. Blend abstracts together by summoning them in the same space at the exact same time. Embodies the space-time continuum, allowing them limitless control over space and time. Exist outside of space and time. Can absorb time and space into their being and physical essence. This ability allows the Tazuri to assimilate the forces of the cosmos into their being along with the power of which encompasses the time and space which is absorbed. Classes Throughout the Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth Series Tazuri trained with many deity and grew up in the Divine Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person. This is a list of classes that he was able to gain. Master Mystical Martial Artist: Tazuri is greatly skilled in most forms of Martial Arts and is able to defeat the other students who challenge him at the dojo. He is skilled in hand to hand, this is shown when he is seen fighting with martial arts and elemental control. In the training facility under the Divine Academy. Master Adapter: Tazuri easily mastered all his classes therefore he only enrolled in them for short periods of time getting training from every teacher at the Divine Acadmey. He has a wide-range of powerful internal and external attacks that he was able to get from each class's training. Tazuri was so useful he was asked by many people of Sacra Lunaris as a employee but he decline them all saying that he only works as a freelancer. Forbidden Student Tazuri has advanced academic classes like Advanced Math, English, Science and History. Forbidden type classes are the most advanced and Tazuri passes most of his classes with high grades, he has to take the classes in room S-2 for Math, Z-9 for English, A-12 for Science and S-5 for History. He also has Physical ED class and Computer Class. He gets Z's and A's, and S grades. Affinity * Balance His affinity is Balance. This signifies that Tazuri's strength is proportionate to his level of happiness and depression. This plays a major role in the anime series as it allows Tazuri to constantly build up and increase his power output to what could be infinite levels the more energy he builds up. Even after accumulating over seven quintillion souls worth of power to enhance his powers. Using his skill and techniques, Tazuri's capabilities includes producing fist-channeled blasts of varying size and intensity, absolute physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal power-based arms constructs. Nevertheless, as incredible his power may be Tazuri’s only flaw is that his power is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. Tazuri are one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his power levels escalate. Tazuri is in absolute balance within oneself and the cosmos, and be able to understand on how everything is and must be to keep things in order. He can become the living embodiment of balance and stability and gain the ability by finding the perfect balance in one's mind, body, soul, and life. Tazuri can convert balance into energy and use it as a fuel source to extend their own life span or as a weapon. He can control and combine opposing forces at once like darkness and light, heaven and hell, existence and nothingness, creation and destruction. Transformations * Primary Absolution Tazuri can gain access to this full potential also being able to push his hidden strength and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can compress his own powers into his body or weapon. All his attributes and utilization efficiency to a higher echelon of power. He is able to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. He can sense, generate, and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow, and flourish throughout the universe. Tazuri is highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that dragons have. Tazuri can use the draconian elemental styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconian elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He can instantly learn whatever he wishes. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, and experience. Information can be either personal or impersonal. He will be able to bypass all limitations he has possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them fully. He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant rainbow color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed his it will becomes negative hue. He can only use this form for a short period, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. He possesses multiple limbs. Tazuri is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the Tazuri to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. Tazuri can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to his source, even rebuild himself from scratch and are thus virtually indestructible. This extension is unnamed in all versions of the game. * Supreme Godhood "Freedom''"' - Once he is that state he loses his sense of humanity and continues to retain his thought process. The hue in his eye changes color by emotion frequently. He is able to possess an unlimited supply of power. Tazuri is able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Tazuri gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of his own species. He is granted improved versions of his original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect '"Omni" -''' Tazuri's source of power uses the rage surrounding him, including the whole world. He can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times and the enemy have no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. He can apply such force to their bare feet that he can use them as cutting weapons.He is able to attack in full rage while retaining control and is able to attack with the relentless strength of a lunatic, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. Tazuri is able to rule all things, handle all situations and matters. He is able to create anything and everything from nothing. It is a divine level of power. He reaches level of transcendence beyond his physical form to gain a connection with the ethereal world. He is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with their physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of their bodies or use the energy for defensive purposes. Performing in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage. Tazuri can create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. He can be everywhere in existence at once. He possesses the full comprehension of the universe. '''"Potence" - His power is immune to all altercations; he has the absolute condition having ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect and much more. He can restore everything back to their natural state. He has the power to manipulate and control over everything. He has the power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all. This allowing him to ignore emotional distractions and feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. The rareness of his power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts Tazuri's adrenaline and stamina to the point he are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. He possesses powers so great he can affect entire universes.Tazuri can replicate all powers. He can rewrite the laws of reality without limit. "Matrix" He can control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. He can control infinite amounts of spiritual force. He can create, control, and delete powers on an infinite level. He can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. Tazuri is immune to all external and internal powers and effects. He uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Tazuri manipulate the power link. Tazuri can control all possibilities and completely erase any kind of existence. In this state, he can kill all life at once, manipulate all forms of magic, negate as well as nullify everything, invent anything with varying capabilities. He can also control all universes. Tazuri can manipulate the origin of all that is. Tazuri can override the laws of reality, logic, and common sense. He can break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. He has the power to Separate/Divide Everything. Tazuri is able to Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. He is invincible. His actions cannot be stopped or reversed. Tazuri are one with all minds. Tazuri is one with all and be everything. Brawling Method Tazuri's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Tazuri can make an even match against anyone. He can adapt and quickly evolve just like but also can bend rules and manipulate logic as well as manipulating probability to anything he wish to etc they can do anything they wish to and care less. This allows them to shrug off incredible amounts of punishment, and achieve mind-boggling feats as if it was a normal thing, whether they are battle-related or mundane tasks. Quotes ''' “You are blind of the difference between light and darkness because the two go hand in hand, one cannot erase the other. I believe in alliances. I learned that you could make a bond with other people and avoid conflict. Forming a team makes a union, one that cannot be broken so easily!” "I am amazed by the fact that you think you can beat me and how you stand with courage but I have to end this now to continue on making my dream a reality.” “Lafayette, you are a close relative of mine. However, you are nothing to me, just a waste of life that will completely disappear after I defeat you and destroy you. I refuse to let you destroy anymore it is over now. Bring it on. I will erase you from history!” "You can't get everything you desire in life but it is possible to reach your goal through enough hard work and determination. The more fun you have in life the more you will learn that everything you wanted, you already had. In the realms we have been in, there is always balance. There is no winning or losing to me everyone is equal. I now know what I was destined to do, protect this world and the peace the people look for.” "Lafayette's territory was a worth a lot but its mine now. He does not like chaos or destruction yet at the same time he wishes for balance through those two ways of life. He is not a man to me I mostly consider him as nothing more than a lowly beast. He killed my mother now, but it is time for him to join her in the afterlife. I will give it to him. The chaos and destruction he seeks will be directed at him. He will lead to his own self-destruction in the end. What he needs to understand is destruction isn’t pointless but there isn't any peace at all, there must always be balance.” "Blackmailing people to do what you want isn't going to get you far; you’re not possessing me nor putting me in anyone else’s place. My mother told me something before she became crazy and I will never forget what was said, “You reap what you sow.” Once long ago, you gave peace and harmony among others but stopped because you could not get what you wanted. You take your hatred out on people that have not even harmed you and still want to do so. I can't let this go on for any longer, it’s about time that you felt the pain that all those that have fallen felt while you slaughtered them carelessly!” "You freed people from their own fate but in a negative way. I am a chicken. However, you see this chicken became smarter and stronger than you did. Playtime is over prepare to be erased!" "Without teamwork we can't get anywhere that is why we can land these successful team attacks. That is one of the specialty of the Shinjin Brothers and it is the most important thing to me. The leader of the Shinjin Team.” “Want to repeat that, hmm? Nah that is what I thought, even if you did say what I thought you said I could not careless but I thank you. You really have me flattered here but I must decline because I'm too cool, too cool for you!" "Let me ask you something, has a prick like yourself ever tasted terror? Well you are about to witness first hand true terror!" That is what I thought. Silly bitch, do you really think that you can destroy the bond between my brother and me? "Fresh out of your mother's bedroom and didn't break a sweat…what a loss. I’m sure she will miss the time I gave her.” “You’re a waste of time. It’s over you idiot, did you really think that you could destroy the bond between my brother and I?" "My, what do we have here? Oh yes, a pathetic crybaby who leaves a night light on before he goes to sleep!" “What’s up, you're the one who started this game, and now you don't want to play anymore? You were enjoying it when you were injuring all my partners. The game just begun because now it’s my turn!” “I think you've got me mistaken for someone else, you want to know my last request? It is that you do not let your guard down in our battle during the next life. *Tazuri runs the person through with indefinite* I continue to push myself to harder every day and become a true hero to others." “You ready now come on, prepare to witness a power that has not been seen for hundreds of eons. It will be the last time you see it!" “People are like board games, my father told me while the time he was alive. You throw yourself in the direction of your own choosing. People have freedom because they earned it and fought for it. Everyone’s life stories and backgrounds are different but have a key element, but no matter how small or big the choice you made is, at the very least, you can throw yourself away for giving up. It is not fate or destiny. It’s the choice you made.” “You can I get your attention. You can feel the rhythm, when you hold your hand against your chest. It belongs to no one but yourself. It is our pulse, yours and mine. This is what brings us to the truth and not agony. It is what proves that we are living beings itself. Follow your instincts. The answer is already there for you. Everything you have spent your life looking for has always been in there. *Tazuri points to his heart.* Once you find peace you’ll understand what I mean better." “There is no such thing as perfection in this universe or any other one. That may sound cliché. The average person admiresperfection and seeks to obtain it. However, what is the point of achieving perfection if it does not exist? Do you know what that means? To some people including me, perfection only brings despair anything more. That’s what makes life so damn beautiful.” "Everything has a beginning and an end. Life is just a cycle of starts and stops. There are ends we do not desire, but they are necessary, we have to face them everywhere we go. It is what being alive all is about." "I always thought that life was about standing your ground and motivating others, no matter how strong the power was. Nevertheless, going with the flow is not so bad after all either. As long as it takes you forward, witness my true potential." "Everything happens for a reason that is why we get stronger. The daily tragedies and misfortunes are all meaningful events but I fight through it and ignore it. I release it with tears, you can call me a baby for it, but we were all one before therefore I am irritated by what you stated about my mother. Even if my mother was not the friendly, parent when I grew up she was still there and I loved her for that! With that in mind, there probably is not any meaningless misfortune." "Get up and come at me bro. Come on. At least, you have limbs unlike my people right here to do it. You want to know what is important. It is to face your fear and walk the path repeatedly until it has been demolished from your brain." "Let me ask you what I call the change of mind. How is it that you can give up so easily after this battle? Earlier was barking so much earlier trying to immediate them? I cannot understand that… selfish attitude of yours! It is bad luck! I have no choice to make you pay! You won't be catching your breath any longer, people who passively accept their fate…because no one knows their future, least of all me, so I don’t dare put things off because I know the people I trust can do it without being forced to. I have to do what I can to become who I am, while I can still do it to be this phenomenal person, so…I will be kicking and screaming through all this damn pain that you created, until the very end until your gone and wiped out of my atmosphere. You don't deserve to live." "You can sit their quietly with all the hatred you have for no reason and be forever gone out of this world, or you can get your shit together and use revolution!" "If he rips, my limbs off I will eat it. If he rips my soul out, I will eat it! If he rips, my courage out me will eat it! Everything he gives me must be absorbed in order for both of us to win. However, I do call effort upon this duel because I tried my hardest, in the result it matters. It looks like paranoid but it cannot stop me from this void were in right now. If my life ends I died trying for the least of it, I will not let you do it!" "Having so much power and abilities that is used in a fight is not just about who won. Even if my attempts are pathetic and comical, and even if I am covered in the mud of my defeat, if I can keep fighting and look up at the sky as I lie on the ground that alone is proof of true strength!" Kills List Battles Tazuri vs Yazuri '''Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Apex Tribe Category:Master Weapon Combatant